bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
Aura I.T.U.B.W.W.S.
The Aura I.T.U.B.W.W.S. (Independantly Targetting Unstable Bloontonium Widespread Weapon System) Basic information A deadly and extremely potent defence system, it's capable of tackling almost any kind of target. The Aura I.T.U.B.W.W.S. is a weapons systems designed to fire widespread charged arcs. These arcs are capable of devestating massive groups of bloons with high damage and several debuffs. It's capable of ripping through armour quite easily, ignoring a large portion of AD entirely and dealing some damage directly. The primary status effect "Ravage" (applied on contact with a bloon, weapon or projectile) can devestate bloons and electronics. The Ravage effect can cripple bloon properties including things like camo and regen. Most properties are disabled for the duration of the Ravage effect. On top of all of this Ravage reduces immunities and resistances, any % reduction to an immunity means any attack that the target would usually be immune to would take that % of damage, it simply reduces resistances by making it resist a lower % of damage. It boasts a dual unstable Bloontonium charged independantly aiming Arc weapons. These circle around the base, connected by 2 beams. The Arc weapons fire a powerful wave of Bloontonium energy in a 90 degree arc. This expands as it travels allowing for it to tear apart hordes of bloons with ease. The shot is slow moving and it damages when it's on the target meaning larger targets can be torn apart. The weapons can also do 25 damage when bloons make contact with the weapons themselves. Unfortunately it's not immune to forcefields nor the HYPNO F.O.R.T's black holes Tower Properties Basic * Size: Very Large * Range: Infinite * Power: High * Fire rate: Slow * Camo detect?: Yes, basic. Tower Type * Mechanical: Depends on electricity/gears. Tower Behaviour * Static: Stays on a spot. * Moving: Moves in terrain and/or track. (Weapon Systems) Attack Type * Shot: Instant Aim and Fire. Attack Behaviour * Flight: Travels indefinitely. * Movement Speed: Very slow. * Movement Pattern: Travels in a straight line from the point of origin. * Other: Expands in size when moving. Attack Properties * Pierce: Projectiles Go Through Bloons. * Layer Buster: Pops 2 or more layers per hit. * Cleansing: Removes special Properties. * Softener: Nullifies certain Bloon Immunities Attack Elements * Bloontonium. * Powered. Status Effects * Ravage: Slows and deals high but short lived overtime damage, it also lowers resistances/immunities and bloon properties for as long as Ravage is active. Base Damage (wave): 20 per second the wave is making contact with anything in the wave's path. Damage (actual weapon): 25. Weapons: 2 % Of damage that ignores AD: 15% Ravage Damage (per second): 15 Ravage Duration: 2.5 seconds Ravage Slow: 25% Ravage Immunity softening: 5% Ravage Resistance softening: 10% Range (for the wave): Infinite Range (for the weapon system): That of a 2/2 Super Monkey. Fire rate: 1 every 0.5 seconds. Camo detect?: Yes, basic. Projectile speed: 0.5 RBE Health: 250 Cost: 120,000 1/x: Softening Empowerment Whatever the upgrade name means, whatever this puts in it can tear apart defences far better than before. (Adds a bonus amount of damage towards shields) Damage (wave): 20 per second the wave is making contact with anything in the wave's path. (30 to shields) Damage (actual weapon): 25. Weapons: 2 % Of damage that ignores AD: 25% Ravage Damage (per second): 15 Ravage Duration: 2.5 seconds Ravage Slow: 25% Ravage Immunity softening: 20% Ravage Resistance softening: 25% Range (for the wave): Infinite Range (for the weapon system): That of a 2/2 Super Monkey. Fire rate: 1 every 0.5 seconds. Camo detect?: Yes, basic. Projectile speed: 0.5 RBE Health: 250 Cost: 45,000 2/x: Category:Towers